time is going to change, will you?
by a random nymph
Summary: AU!, one-shot, many years have passed since Hicca last saw her family... more than 2,000 years to be exact. times have changed and Toothless and she will have to adapt to this new way of life. this one shot is a part of a plot that my mind has forced on me. warnings! Fem!Hiccup, OOC-ness. vote on my profile if you want to see more of this story! stay random my friends!


**Hi people!**

***dodges knives***

**I know I know…**

**I haven't updated in **_**ages**_** and I'm **_**honestly **_**feeling **_**bad**_** about it!**

**For real!**

**It's all because of this new school that I've started going to (*cough*living in*cough*) it gives me literally a little to no time for myself… :\**

**But! I've decided to take this time (that I have to finish my LOG project in) and write you guys (and girls) a(n?) one-shot for a story that is stuck in my head for ages!**

**This one shot is a small part from that story and I'll put up a poll in my profile to know if you guys (and girls) want me to write it! **

**This is an HtTYD Fem!Hiccup story and yeah… SORRY FOR OOC-NESS!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Time: 2014 more or less…<span>

The alarm clock's ringing was short-lived as Hicca smashed it against her wall. She knew she should get ready or she won't have time to get ready when Toothless will wake up…

She groaned and sat up, pulling a strand hair from her face.

"This is going to be a _long_ day…"

She got up and went to her closet, picking a simple long-sleeved shirt and long pants to cover her prosthetic. Putting on shoes (one filled with Styrofoam with her prosthetic's shape in the middle) she quickly made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and fix her hair.

As she got out of the bathroom her eye caught sight of her flight suit and she sighed, a long time has passed since she used it last…

She sighed and moved to the front door.

Just as she was about to open the door she heard pounding on her roof and a muffled growling _"Hicca! Are you done yet? I want to go _flying_!"_

She rolled her eyes stepping out to see her companion for the last couple of centuries (more or less… she stopped counting a while go…)

"You're as impatient as always Toothless…" she said. The large reptile's ear-flaps shot up as he bounded don with excitement.

"You know you can fly on your own right?" she asked him as she switched his tailfin mode to manual.

"_Yeah… but it's not fun!" _he pouted.

Hicca chuckled while shaking her head amusingly. "You useless reptile…"

"_I've heard that" _he growled. _  
><em>"That was the _point_." She said as she climbed the saddle, taking off her left shoe and putting it in the saddlebag next to her. The saddle had the same design with few tweaks here and there.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>The dragon and rider landed in front of a not-new-but-not-old looking building.<p>

Hicca got off Toothless and took a small mirror out of the saddle bag while putting her shoe back on.

Fixing her hair she sighed and turned to face Toothless.

"Sorry we couldn't fly faster bud… when I'll get back I promise-"

She was cut off by a tailfin to the back of her head.

"What was _that_ for?" she asked.

"_You're doing it again." _

She scoffed while changed the tailfin's mode to automatic again.

"…You overgrown lizard"

Toothless gave her one of his gummy smiles licked her across the face and flew off before she could do anything about it.

She wiped off the saliva and walked to the building. She caught many students staring at her and talking to their friends. _'Must be thinking what I'm doing here…'_ she thought to herself.

She walked to the principal's office and knocked, waiting for an answer.

She heard a faint 'come in' and opened the door.

"Ah, Miss Haddock. You managed to come" the principal smiled.

"I take it you considered my offer to teach here?"

Hicca smiled politically and sat in front of him. "Yes, I thought that some money could help me and teaching students about dragons can be a good experience for me." She said.

"Good. Then I'll hope to see your first lesson to see what will be the best time to put your classes in. you _did_ prepare a class right?" he asked.

"Hmm? Yes. It's ready."

"Very good! I will send someone to show you where your class will be and let you time to prepare everything you need. Your class starts at 15:25. Good luck."

* * *

><p>"Hello class, I'm Ms. Haddock and I will be teaching you about something most of you didn't really think there's much to study about. Dragons."<p>

John didn't really know what to think about this new teacher. Sure… when she replaced Mr. Gotschalk***** in history class the stories she told were pretty neat but as a regular teacher? He had a feeling it wouldn't be a normal year.

"For a start, can anyone name some species known to us? Bonus for those who can describe the specie.

Some hands rose and she picked one kid from the back of the class.

"There's the southern terrible terror… it looks like a normal terror but with grayer scale colors"

"Good!" she did a quick sketch of the whiteboard "the southern terrors indeed have a dimmed scale color to camouflage with their surroundings, which is?"

She pointed at a random student.

"Big cities?"

"Yes! Terrors had evolved to eat whatever they can find and what is a better food source than a big city?"

"Anyone else wants to add anything?" nobody answered "ok, let's move on to other species." She smiled.

Several hands, now less hesitant shot up from the class.

At the corner of the classroom, the principal smiled.

* * *

><p>The rest of the class passed quickly and they learned about many other dragons. Sure<p>

John knew most of it, but it was interesting.

Since it was the last class they had that day he quickly gathered his things and went outside to meet up with his friends and talk a little before going back home.

As he got to the parking lot he noticed the new teacher walking towards the woods.  
>Just as he was about to go after her he heard one of his friends call him.<p>

He sighed and walked toward him, the new mysterious teacher will have to wait.

* * *

><p>Hicca walked into the woods, searching for her meeting place with Toothless. Finding the claw-marked tree, she took off her left shoe and sat.<p>

"I know you're there Toothless"

"_You're not fun anymore" _she heard the pouty voice of her dragon.

"Years upon years of practicing" she said sarcastically.

"Let's fly bud."

She switched the mode of the tailfin, climbed onto the saddle. With one mighty push from Toothless they were far from earth, flying to wherever Toothless' wings will take them.

She'll have to get used to not being with Toothless all day… but right now, it didn't matter. Right now, they were both free.

* * *

><p><strong>* virtual coockie for the reviewer that gets the refrance ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And that was it!<strong>

**I remind you that this is a part of a plot that I have in my mind! Go to my profile and vote if you want (or don't want) to read more of this!**

**I just wanted to say that this isn't Beta'd so ooc-ness is something to be expected… I really am not sure how to write Hiccup's character… much less a fem Hiccup…**

**Oh well….**

**At least you guys (and girls) know I'm not dead, right?**

**Ok I get it… I'm lazy and should not be writing on ff…**

**Jk**

**Hope you guys (and girls) stay random!**

**-a random nymph ;)**


End file.
